


A Night Off

by Laylah



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Safer Sex, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: Once he's admitted it to himself there's no avoiding it: Godai Yuusuke is exactly his type, lively and engaging and deeply committed to doing the right thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Revieloutionne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revieloutionne/gifts).



There haven't been any new sightings of Unidentified Life Forms for days now, which is partly a relief and partly a further source of worry—are they planning something? Are they preparing a coordinated attack that will be more than the police (and more to the point, #4) can handle? Ichijou can't stop thinking about it. But worrying isn't productive, and after three different people at the office tell him he needs a break, he decides to take them at their word. Better to try to relax now, and have the energy to fight when the next assault comes.

He's driven halfway to Pole Pole before he realizes where he's going. For a moment he thinks he should just turn around—surely Godai must have better things to do than socialize with him—but he doesn't, even though he has no good excuse for this. He pulls up outside the restaurant just in time to catch Godai taking trash out to the bin. There's enough light left that he can watch the moment when Godai recognizes him, and he gets a brief blinding smile before it's chased off with a look of worry.

"Detective," Godai says as Ichijou gets out of the car. "Is there a new one?"

"No," Ichijou says, and watches the relief visibly settle over him. "Things are quiet right now. I thought—would you like to get dinner?"

Godai's face lights up again. He's amazingly expressive. "That sounds great! Let me just tell the old man I'm going."

"I'll wait," Ichijou says. If he goes inside the odds of another awkward conversation about mountaineering seem high. Instead he stands by his car and tries not to examine too closely the way his spirits lifted as soon as Godai agreed. 

A few minutes later Godai comes back out the door, wearing a different shirt and with his hair combed into some semblance of order. He gives Ichijou a thumbs up and it's absurdly charming. "Let's go," he says, climbing into the car.

Ichijou takes them to a restaurant he's had his eye on since he accepted the Tokyo assignment: someplace pretty nice, and fairly quiet, but not so upscale that it'll break the bank. A good place to relax and take both their minds off the problem of the Unidentified Life Forms for a little while. Godai must need it even more than Ichijou does—he's a civilian, after all, drafted into this fight by chance and by his own sense of responsibility.

He seems to like the place, looking around in admiration while they wait to get seated, smiling and laughing with the hostess, exclaiming over the menu. It's nice to see him like this, comfortably enjoying life instead of desperately defending it.

"I'm glad you approve," Ichijou says, the third time Godai finds something on the menu worthy of special attention.

"Hey, you know how to treat a guy," Godai says. "This is a pretty nice date."

"It's not a date!" Ichijou protests automatically.

"Ah! Well." Godai doesn't look daunted in the least. "Good thing you told me now, before I could try to kiss you goodnight at the end of it."

There should be, there _must_ be, a way to respond that would defuse this line of conversation and make that nothing but a joke, but Ichijou can't think what it is. He says nothing for too many seconds, so it must be obvious how unsettled he is.

Godai, instead of making a big deal of it, changes the subject, happily moving on to chat about places he's gone and interesting things he's learned in all his world traveling. His eyes sparkle when he talks about his adventures. He gestures to emphasize his points. When the food comes, he lets himself be distracted by eating, taking obvious delight in the flavors of his meal. 

He is, Ichijou realizes in dismay, unfairly, wonderfully attractive.

Once he's admitted it to himself there's no avoiding it: Godai Yuusuke is exactly his type, lively and engaging and deeply committed to doing the right thing. He could fall for a man like this easily. He might be well on the way there already.

Dinner remains pleasant despite that revelation. Godai is friendly and interesting, and Ichijou does his best to keep up; he doesn't have Godai's wealth of travel stories to share, but there have been at least a few incidents at work that were more entertaining than harrowing. It seems to be enough. Godai seems happy.

On the way back, though, Ichijou can't stop thinking about that casual assertion that this was a date, or the suggestion that followed it. The memory nags at him the entire time he's driving, and when he pulls up to the curb outside Pole Pole he knows he has to say something about it.

"Thanks," Godai says earnestly. "I've had a really good time tonight."

"Godai Yuusuke." Ichijou takes a deep breath. "Were you joking before?"

"What?"

"When you—when you said you would." Why is it so hard to get the words out? He's not some socially stunted teenager. "When you suggested you would try to kiss me. Did you mean that?"

"Ah." Godai smiles gently. "Only if I thought you'd like it."

There's his out if he wants it; he could pretend not to be interested and that would be the end of it. That would be the sensible thing to do. Ichijou finds that for once he's not feeling sensible at all.

He leans over in his seat, reaching out to cup Godai's face in one hand and pull him close. Godai moves with him easily, tipping his head to one side, and when their lips meet warmth blossoms behind Ichijou's ribs. He doesn't let himself linger—they're technically in public, even if it's dark and they're not likely to be seen—but even that brief kiss is enough to stir his blood.

Godai swallows hard. "You know, if I lived alone, I'd probably try inviting you in."

"I have a hotel room," Ichijou says before he can talk himself out of it.

"Let's go there," Godai says.

Driving from Pole Pole back to Ichijou's hotel only takes a few minutes, but it feels much longer. The air between them is charged now with what they've done and what they're planning to do, with all the implications in Godai wanting to come home with him. It's too sudden, too soon, but who knows when they'll have another chance like this?

Nobody on duty in the hotel looks twice at him bringing Godai in with him. It's probably nothing remarkable for them; it's not as though they can look at him and know what he intends or how out of character this is for him. He brings Godai up to his room, his heart in his throat, and as soon as the door closes behind them Godai is in his arms.

The second kiss is much more intense than the first. Godai buries his fingers in Ichijou's hair, holding onto him as their lips part and their tongues meet. Ichijou is the one who makes the first sound, a low hungry moan as Godai leans into him. It's been a very long time since he indulged with anyone—he's not generally fond of casual encounters and his job doesn't leave him much time or energy to pursue romance. But Godai has gotten to him anyway, slipping past his defenses without even trying.

Godai takes a step backward, then another, pulling Ichijou with him. He puts his back to the door and that makes it easier to lean into him, to pin him there and feel the heat of his body through the layers of their clothes. He groans with pleasure at that, arching toward Ichijou, his kisses growing sloppy and wet. He's hard already, and that knowledge sends a jolt of desire through Ichijou's nerves.

When they break the kiss at last, Godai is the one who says, "You wanna go to bed?" and it's a relief; the last thing Ichijou wants is to push for more than Godai is willing to give him, but this feels so good.

"I do," Ichijou says, stepping back and unbuttoning his suit jacket.

Godai gives him that bright, delighted smile again. "Me too." He crosses to the bed and starts stripping, dropping his clothes in a heap on the floor. Ichijou fumbles with the buttons of his dress shirt, momentarily sorry that his clothes take so much more work than Godai's. But the way Godai watches him, eager and warm, makes up for the inconvenience easily.

Another thought strikes him as he drapes his pants over the back of the desk chair. "I don't have any condoms," he says. "So—"

"I brought some," Godai says. He ducks his head sheepishly. "I already had my hopes up when you asked me out in the first place."

"Oh," is all Ichijou manages to say to that. He watches Godai retrieve the condoms and a tube of lubricant from his jacket pocket and put them on the bedside table. Maybe he should be offended by the presumption, but all he actually feels is grateful that Godai has once again proved himself to be more careful and thoughtful than his casual exterior suggests.

Instead of standing here feeling smitten he should be touching Godai more. He closes the distance between them and pulls Godai into his arms again, and Godai's smiling as he leans in for a kiss. His skin feels intoxicating under Ichijou's hands, warm and smooth, and their cocks slide against each other as they move. Ichijou kisses harder, biting at Godai's lip, and Godai hums into his mouth, holding him tight.

Godai is the one who pulls them down onto the bed, but Ichijou goes gladly, stretching out beside him and tangling their legs together. He rocks his hips, rubbing his cock against Godai's, and pleasure hums all through him.

"Mmmn, that's nice," Godai says.

Ichijou nods. "You feel good."

Godai kisses his way along the line of Ichijou's jaw and down his neck, lingering where the caresses make Ichijou's breath hitch.

"Careful," Ichijou says reluctantly. "I can't..."

"No marks, right?" Godai says. "That's fine." He leans back in, his mouth hot and wet against Ichijou's throat, and he's perfectly careful, his touch gentle and sensual and wonderful. Ichijou lets himself just enjoy the sensations for a moment, the sheer luxury of being in bed with someone he wants this much, someone he can trust.

He's never liked lying back passively, though, so after a minute of that he rolls them over, pinning Godai under him, and lets his teeth scrape the column of Godai's throat.

" _Yes_ ," Godai groans, arching up under him. "Bite, go ahead."

"Mm," Ichijou agrees. He bites down and Godai shudders, holding on tight and rocking up into him. They move in tandem, learning the feel of each other, and Ichijou aches with need. "Godai," he breathes. "I want you."

"Want you too," Godai says. "Time to grab the stuff?"

"Yes," Ichijou says. He rolls off to let Godai move, trying not to let his nerves get the better of him. It's ridiculous to be nervous because things are going too _well_ , isn't it?

"Here." Godai hands him a condom. "You seem like the kind of guy who'd want to be on top."

"Most of the time," Ichijou agrees, even though he thinks he'd be willing to be flexible on that with Godai.

"You want to get me ready," Godai asks, "or you want to watch?"

Watching would feel unbearably selfish, no matter how hot it sounds. "I'll do it," Ichijou says, reaching for the tube of lubricant.

"Great," Godai says, lying back and spreading his legs. "I'm in your hands."

Ichijou focuses on what he's doing instead of letting himself dwell too much on the trust implied in that statement. The lube is chilly on his fingers, but he knows that won't last long. He settles between Godai's thighs and strokes gently, smearing lube over Godai's hole. 

Godai wraps a hand around his cock and gives it a slow pull. "You don't have to go too easy on me," he says.

"Because you heal fast, or because you can relax into it?"

"That second thing," Godai says. "I would never make you hurt me for no reason."

The way he phrases that—as if hurting him would be bad for Ichijou, and that's why he'd hesitate—is alarming in one sense and touching in another. Ichijou decides to focus on the latter. "Breathe, then," he says. On Godai's next exhale he pushes, and two fingers sink in easily.

Godai moans, pushing down to meet him. "Nnh, yes, right where I want you."

Ichijou can't find words for a moment. He watches Godai move, breathless, and after a minute he remembers he should be participating. He rocks his hand, his fingers sliding smoothly, and the smile on Godai's face is pure pleasure. "Enjoying yourself," Ichijou says.

"Enjoying you," Godai answers. Ichijou crooks his fingers upward, aiming for the stiff nub of Godai's prostate, and when he strokes it Godai lets go of his cock. "Yes, fuck, please."

"I've got you," Ichijou reassures him. Godai feels relaxed around his fingers, enough to take more, so Ichijou presses a third finger into him. The way Godai moans is intoxicating.

After another minute he says, "I'm ready—I want your cock," and his directness is impossible to resist. 

"Right," Ichijou says. "Okay." He slides his fingers free and reaches for the condom. As he rolls it on, Godai turns over, tucking his knees up under him. "You want it like this?" Ichijou says.

Godai glances back over his shoulder. "I want you in deep," he says. Ichijou's cock throbs.

He kneels behind Godai, lines up, and presses in slowly. The tight heat of Godai's ass takes his breath away and he has to stop for a moment just to get used to the feeling. He can feel Godai trembling faintly under him, and rests a steadying hand against his hip.

"Please," Godai says, "please move."

Ichijou wraps both hands around his hips, pulls back, and thrusts in harder. Godai moans, low and sweet, his head thrown back. They find a rhythm as easily as if they've been doing this for years, rocking together, delicious heat and friction.

"So good," Ichijou pants, "you feel so good."

"Yeah," Godai says, "love having you, nnh, right there," and his back arches as he pushes himself onto Ichijou's cock. His boldness should come as no surprise after everything Ichijou has seen of him so far, but it's still striking—and flattering, to be the recipient of that focused hunger. Ichijou holds on tight, keeping up the demanding pace Godai seems to enjoy, hips rocking steadily. He doesn't know how he's going to last, when he's so out of practice and it feels so good.

When it feels like he's about to hit the point of no return, he pulls out, and the way Godai whimpers is a pretty good approximation of how he feels, too. "Come here," he says, stretching out on his back. "This way I can see you."

Godai gives him that wonderful smile again and climbs into his lap. "You got it," he says. He steadies Ichijou's cock with one hand and sinks down on it, and his mouth falls open on a soft sound of pleasure. 

He's wonderful. 

It's not just the sex, as good as that feels; it's everything about him, his bravery and his kindness, his delight in new experiences, his willingness to let someone like Ichijou into his life. Ichijou's throat feels tight, his heart light and full and bright. He's falling for Godai Yuusuke and he doesn't think he could stop himself if he tried.

He slides his hands up Godai's thighs and takes hold of his cock. The momentary interruption helped him get himself back under control, and now he wants to make sure Godai is getting taken care of too. Godai smiles crookedly down at him and rocks in his lap, thrusting into his hand.

"You're—" _beautiful_ sounds ridiculous; _so good_ sounds trite. "Tell me how you like it," Ichijou says.

Godai nods. "Knew you'd be the kind of guy to worry about your partner having a good time," he says, and the idea that anyone could _not_ worry about that with a partner as generous as Godai is frankly unacceptable. "Right there is good, just don't stop."

Ichijou braces his heels against the bed and thrusts up into Godai's heat, and Godai moans, sweet and hungry, abandoning himself to pleasure. He pushes down to meet Ichijou's thrusts, thighs flexing, his cock sliding in Ichijou's grip. They move together easily, and the slick tight warmth of Godai's ass feels amazing, but Ichijou is determined to hold on and wait for him.

Godai's back arches, and for a second Ichijou thinks he can see the outline of the belt through his skin. It's only for a second, and then he's not sure if he actually saw it or just imagined it, but it's enough to pull him back from the edge, the sobering reminder of what it means for Godai to be Kuuga. He doesn't let himself falter, hips rocking up, hand wrapped around Godai's cock. Godai's moans are growing breathy and staccato, desperate; he must be close.

"Want to make you come," Ichijou says, watching him move.

"Close," Godai pants, "so close—" And he can't seem to get more words out after that, incoherent as he reaches the edge. He trembles, muscles drawn tight, and manages a soft "Oh—" as his cock pulses in Ichijou's hand and he comes, painting Ichijou's stomach and chest, his ass clenching tight.

Ichijou feels warm behind his ribs, looking up into Godai's sated, blissful smile. "Good?"

Godai nods. "Now you," he says. He barely takes a second to catch his breath before he's rocking down onto Ichijou's cock again, hot and slick and perfect. Ichijou wraps both hands around his hips and drives up into him, fast, needy, not trying to hold back anymore. All the hunger Ichijou's been trying to hold at bay comes surging back, his nerves lit up with it, muscles tight and trembling. Every stroke is better than the one that came before, bringing him closer, until the tension peaks and his climax hits him and he's shuddering under Godai with the pleasure of release.

In the aftermath he couldn't stop the smile if he tried. Godai beams down at him. "I thought that'd be nice, seeing you really relaxed."

"Feels good, too," Ichijou admits. "Though...." He looks down at the mess streaking his stomach and chest. "I wouldn't mind cleaning up."

Godai laughs. "Here, let me get you something for that." He gets up, a little unsteady, and fetches tissues from the bathroom. Ichijou takes them and wipes up as best he can, then gets up on shaky legs to throw out the tissues and the condom. Godai lets him, then catches him around the waist and pulls him into a kiss, smiling against his mouth. It's a slow, easy kiss, comforting to the part of Ichijou that wants to worry that he's made a mistake by rushing into something like this. 

After a minute Godai pulls back and says, "Let's get a shower."

"Together?" Ichijou says. "I'm not sure we'll both fit."

"Sure we will," Godai says.

He's right. It's cramped, and they bang their elbows on the wall more than once in trying not to run into each other, and they have to be holding onto each other to both be in the water at the same time. But it's still wonderful. They take turns soaping each other up and the slow, gentle touch soothes Ichijou's nerves. Godai arches into the water to rinse off and he looks so striking it's impossible not to touch him. Ichijou drops a line of gentle kisses along the slope of his shoulder and he responds by pulling Ichijou flush against him, just holding him there, under the spray.

When the awkwardness of maneuvering around each other gets tiresome, they rinse off and get out. The fluffy hotel towels have never seemed like as much of a luxury as when Ichijou is watching Godai dry off with one. He's not sure how to ask the question that comes next.

So of course Godai does it for him. "So do you like sleeping alone, or can I stay?"

"Stay," Ichijou says. "Please."

Godai nods. "I'd love to."

They climb back into bed together, skin warm and still damp from the shower, and Godai slides into Ichijou's arms as if he's always belonged there. He molds himself against Ichijou's side, comfortably relaxed.

This is going to complicate things. It's going to be that much more fraught every time Ichijou has to call on Godai for help with another Unidentified Life Form. Sending him into danger will be that much more difficult. But it's because Godai is the kind of man to rush into danger for others' sake that Ichijou is here with him now; it's that brave, devoted nature that makes him so attractive.

Complication or no, Ichijou can't regret it. He presses his lips to Godai's temple and treasures the sleepy hum Godai makes in return. They'll face this threat together and see it to its end. And with any luck, they'll have more opportunities like this. Ichijou plans to take them all.


End file.
